Ducis Premire
Background Ducis Premire was made in 2001. the company was owned by Regal Firstlook/Noovie. the only theaters to see it was Ducis Theaters and Regal Cinemas. starting in 2016, Cobb theaters was founded and got owned by Ducis Premire. when Firstlook changed to noovie, every cinema that uses noovie now has Ducis Premire such as Fellipebross Cinema, Cinemark, Vyond theaters, AMC and Epic Theaters. Starting with the release of Christopher Robin, the company was aslo shown in Cineworld. 1st Bumper (2001-2006) Nicknames: "Ducis Premire's Version of Nickelodeon", "Change Ducis logo" Logo: on a dark orange background, we see the Ducis theaters logo. a bubble comes in and grows then puts the logo in the bubble and the bubble flys away with the logo (except for the "i") while the background changes to white. then, the i dissapears and then the ducis theaters logo appears again (except for "PREMIRE" instead of "THEATERS"), but this time, the logo pops in. FX/SFX: just like the Nickelodeon Bumpers, something happens. Music/Sounds: when the bubble dissapears, a pop sound is heard. when the ducis premire logo pops in, a sound is heard. Avabillity: the 1st film to use this Bumper was the thertical release of Monsters, Inc. the last film to use this bumper was the thertical release of Over the Hedge. 2nd Bumper (2001-2006) Nicknames: "Lionsgate Television Parody", "the Lionsgate Television logo that isn't the Lionsgate Television logo" Logo: Same as the Lionsgate Television logo, but a sun is seen on the gate, the gate is blue, when the gate opens, the dark blue changes to light blue, and the ducis premire logo from before replaces the lionsgate text. FX/SFX: Same as the Lionsgate Television logo. Music/Sounds: an Ear Rape version of the Lionsgate Television logo. Avabillity: Same as before. it was seen in Regal Cinemas. Editor's Note: Same as the Lionsgate Television logo. the music may hurt your ears. 3rd Bumper (2006-2007) Nickname: "The Fellipebross Network Parody" Logo: Same as the Fellipebross Netowrk bumper, but the text and felipebross is replaced by the ducis premire logo from before but red like the 1st bumper. the felipebross, hat and "The Place at Regal Cinemas" is seen when the sign changes. we don't zoom to the sign. felipebross on the sign has a black eye. Variant: On Cars, "For Firstlook" is seen when the sign changes. FX/SFX/Editor's Note: Same as the Felipebross Network bumper. Music/Sounds: a fast version of the Fellipebross Netowkr Stickerbross bumper with a girl saying "Time for a Sneak Peek at the All New Movie The Aristocats II" instead of the voiceover. Avabillity: Same as the Vyond Classics Logo. 1st seen in Cars and last seen in Ratatoulie. 4th Bumper (2008-) Nickname: "Did Dreamworks aslo did it to the 2018 Logo?" Logo: on a black background, the ducis letters gets drawed in. the black background paints to dark blue while drawing a moon and the moon turns full while changing to a light blue background and the lines come in and a cloud comes in, forming a daytime scenery. while that happens, a computer mouse comes in and types in "PREMIRE", forming the ducis premire logo from before. the mouse goes away. the byline comes up. Bylines: * (2008-2018): A TimeWarner Company * (2018-) A WarnerMedia Company Variants: * Starting in 2010, the logo is enhanced and the letters are doing something else: ** The D does the same, but it's not the right height but changes to the normal height. ** the U is now catipal and shrinks. ** the c does the same as the normal bumper. ** the line is already formed with the heart still drawing and filling. ** the S is big but shrinks to the normal size. * Starting in 2019, "Sneak Peek" replaces "Premire". FX/SFX: Same as the Dreamworks 2018 logo. Music/Sounds: an Ear Rape High Piched version of the 2009 Starz logo's Music. Music/Sounds Variant: the 2019 variant has the 2019 Dreamworks Music but shortened and a voiceover was added saying "Heres a Sneak Peek at the all new movie Name". Avabillity: Current. 1st seen in Wall-e and still used. Editor's Note: The Music might hurt your ears, just like the 2nd Bumper. 5th Bumper TBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:The Ducis Company Category:Cinema Logos Category:Regal Cinemas